


take my hand (hold on forever)

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Romance, Soulmates, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: He’d thought it impossible, improbable, but it was real. This human,Rose, was his soulmate and impossible or not, nothing had ever made more sense.





	take my hand (hold on forever)

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt on @doctorroseprompts of “We have never met but my soul remembers you, it was with yours once.” and for the @legendslikestardust drabble prompt of “spark”.

Rose smoothed her fingers up and down the Doctor’s forearm, entranced by the trail of golden sparks that the skin-to-skin contact created. They were lounging on the sofa in the library after a day of adventuring. His leather jacket had been doffed in the console room, as had her hoodie.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this,” she said, smiling up at the Doctor. “S’like it’s new every time but also deeply familiar somehow.”

“I think that’s the whole point of the soulbond. Our souls are familiar to each other, know each other already. I think they knew each other before we ever met,” he said. His voice was low and soft tonight, almost unbearably intimate in the flickering firelight.

“I like that idea,” she admitted. “I hope it means that they always know each other, that we always find each other no matter what. Gives us a special kind of forever, doesn’t it?”

The Doctor nodded and reached out a hand to cup her cheek. The sparks danced like the eddies of time at the stroke of his thumb. He’d never seen anyone with golden sparks before and the way they looked exactly how he perceived time made him wonder.

The tiny bits of light had fascinated and enthralled him since the moment he’d taken her hand to pull her out of danger in the middle of jumpstarting a revolution on a faraway planet. They’d both lost their gloves at some point during the day and he hadn’t spared a thought to it until the warm skin of her palm met his for the first time and he’d felt the jolt of a timeline solidifying, felt something akin to fire rush up his arm and settle in between his hearts even as he took in the sparks whirling around their joined hands with wild, joyous abandon.

He’d thought it impossible, improbable, but it was _real_. This human, _Rose_ , was his soulmate and impossible or not, nothing had ever made more sense. They’d known each other for weeks at that point and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t wondered.

(He’d wondered almost to the point of distraction, had dreamt about what it would feel like to hold her hand without two layers of fabric in the way.)

(He’d told himself that it was impossible that they were soulmates, that there wouldn’t be those fateful colored sparks if he ever was granted the privilege of gloveless contact. He’d told himself that repeatedly, ignoring the way something inside him yearned for her even when she was only a couple feet away.)

This evening in the library was a week removed from that first day and the wonder was still just as present as it had been in the beginning. But right this second Rose was looking up at him with those luminous brown eyes, the golden sparks from the movement of his thumb reflecting in their depths and a different kind of wonder spiked through him.

Slowly, so as to give her time to stop him if she wanted, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Rose returned the soft pressure, moved her hand to the back of his neck to keep him right there where she could continue to kiss him.

Their eyes were closed, lost in the kiss, so neither of them witnessed the sparks dancing, neither of them witnessed time dancing right alongside them.


End file.
